Greenhouse Academy Hogwarts AU
by Queen of the Wallflowers
Summary: ONESHOTS of the Greenhouse Academy gang at Hogwarts.
1. The Sorting- September

**Greenhouse academy-Harry Potter AU**

 **Pairings:**

 **Hayley/Jackie friendship**

 **Leo/Hayley**

 **Leo/Aspen (brief)**

 **Alex/ Brooke**

 **Jackie/Max**

 **Emma/Max**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Greenhouse Academy.**

 **AN: Hayley and Alex are nine months apart which is why they are in the same year.**

 **Hogwarts has advanced placement classes, which is why Jackie is in the same potions class as Hayley and Brooke is in the same Runes class as Leo.**

 **Title: The Sorting**

* * *

Hayley hated having all eyes on her. It made her anxious and she could hear her heart pounding. However, no one would have been able to tell how much she hated attention. She stood in front of everyone, chin up, a bored expression on her face, while Alex stood next to her, relaxed and excited.

Alex could tell his sister was nervous, but she covered it up with her confident attitude, he too was nervous but hid it better under a relaxed temper. He pressed a hand against his sister's back, reassuring her.

Moving all the way from America was hard. Much harder than it was to leave Canada to go to Ilvermorny.

Canada was neighbors with the United States, Hogwarts was an airplane and an ocean away.

Alex sighed. He was the whole reason they were here.

Hogwarts was where their mother graduated from and after her death, he didn't want to be at Ilvermorny anymore.

Hayley knew how much coming to Hogwarts meant to him so she agreed to transfer.

So here they were.

* * *

Hayley eyed the Sorting Hat not sure if they were pulling her leg.

She may have been from across the seas but she was not as gullible as her British peers must have believed her to be. Alex nudged her lightly and nodded and she sighed and sat on the stool and let the professor placed the hat on her head. She closed her eyes to block out all the stares.

She jumped at the voice she heard.

 _Hayley. Knew your mother. Pretty Little Raven. What about you?_

 _Hmmm. Stong, confident. Smart, very smart. Would make a good raven like your mother but your heart beats more gold than silver. I say you will do well as a GRYFFINDOR._

The hat shouted and the table under the red banner cheered as she opened her eyes to look at her brother who was smiling at her.

She got off the stool and handed the hat to her brother who gave her a quick hug and then placed the hat on his head. She stood there refusing to go to her table until she knew where he was going.

Alex locked eyes with his sister as the hat spoke to him.

 _Alex Just like your mother. Smart._ _Hmmm. Interesting. You and your sister are the same. Strong, confident, smart. Good lion. Wait. what's this? Interesting, you are very ambitious, cunning, possessor of a silver tongue, you can put it to good use and make it all well as a SLYTHERIN._

The green banner cheered but everyone else was silent.

That made Hayley nervous as she saw people whispering.

Alex handed the hat back and squeezed his sister's hand.

Her eyes were wide at the realization they were going to be separated. She had promised her mother to take care of him. How could she do that if they were in different houses?

Alex gently squeezed her hands again, forcing her to look at him.

"I'll see you later, sis." It was a promise.

She nodded and they went to join their respected Houses.

Alex sat down next to these tall boys who began a conversation ignoring him.

He scanned the table his eyes landing on a pretty blonde and he watched as one of the three boys pull her in for a kiss. He saw the girl blush and pull away only for the boy to pull her back in.

He wanted to say something but he knows better than to make an enemy on his first night. So he keeps looking at the table and finally makes contact with the girl in front of him.

The pretty latina witch in front of him smiles and holds out a hand.

"I'm Sophie. Sixth year."

"Alex."

They started a conversation quickly after shaking hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hayley sat at the sea of red. She hated being separated from her brother.

The girl next to her was a curly haired blonde, who was quiet.

She was staring at the yellow table where a boy in blue with was sitting next to a pretty girl in yellow.

"Can we do that?"

The blonde turned to look at her. Hayley was stunned to a tattoo behind her ear but the girl flicked her hair and it disappeared from view.

"What?"

"Can we sit at another table?"

"Yes, most couples do so but I don't recommend that you do that."

"Why not?"

She laughed sadly and held out a hand.

"Jackie. Fifth-year."

"Hayley."

" You are a Gryffindor and Gryffindors has a rivalry with Slytherin where your brother is now."

"So I can't sit with him because of a stupid rivalry."

"You could but I wouldn't for a few day and until you know the snakes wouldn't hurt you."

"My brother is not a snake."

Jackie shook her head.

"Sorry to disappoint but he is. And you are a lion. Blue boy there is a Raven and Golden girl there is a puff."

At Hayley's confused look she laughed.

"Oh boy, looks I got a lot to teach you."

Before she could say anything this tall dark haired man slid into the seat next to Jackie.

"Hey, Jackie."

"Leo."

Her tone was annoyed but amused.

Leo turned to look at Hayley.

"Leo, Captian of the Quidditch team. Sixth year."

"Hayley smiled.

"Hayley. Transfer student. Fifth-year."

"Tough luck with your brother being a snake."

Hayley frowned.

She was getting tired of people calling her brother a snake.

Ilvermorny had houses but it seemed like the rivalry here at Hogwarts was over the top.

Her eyes drifted to her brother who was sitting in a sea of green, talking to a Latina witch. The boys next to him were ignoring him. Her eyes caught a blonde witch who tilted her chin up, Hayley did the same and they kept looking at each other until she turned to the wizard next to her who asked her a question.

Leo waved a hand over her face.

"Yes?"

"That's Brooke, she's the headmaster's daughter. Girlfriend to quidditch captain and prefect Daniel."

Hayley murmured and Leo smiled and opened his mouth before Jackie shoved him.

"Shove off Leo. Leave the girl alone. Tomorrow she's all yours."

Leo grumbled and tugged on Jackie's pony tail and smiled at Hayley.

"See you tomorrow Hayley."

Haley looked amused.

"Sorry about that, Leo can be a bit much sometime."

"Are you two?"

Jackie made a face.

"Ugh. No! He drives me insane. He's like my annoying brother.

Hayley nodded and gestured to the school around them.

"So tell me everything."

Jackie nodded and began to explain how the houses work and the point systems and the rivalries and where the dorms were and how to get in. She also told Hayley of a few secret passages. The two girls spent the rest of the feast talking and when it comes time for them to head to their dorms Hayley searches for her brother.

Alex stood up when Sophie did and when she saw him look for his sister she shook her head. Her eyes locked with Daniel and he nodded.

Poor kid needed to learn that snakes and lions didn't mix. Hard lesson to follow but he would get the message soon.

Alex reached his sister and she hugged him tightly.

"Miss you."

"See you at breakfast?"

Alex nodded and kissed his sister's cheek.

He went to join the Slytherins who didn't look too happy and Hayley turned to find Jackie looking at her with pity.

"Let's go to the our den."

* * *

 **So when I first saw Greenhouse Academy, I thought Harry Potter.**

 **The Ravens were a mix with Gryfinnors and Ravens. While the Eagles were Slytherin and Hufflepuff.**

 **Hope you guys like this!**

 **Love you Wallflowers!**

 **-Queen**


	2. Rainy Days- November

**Alex/Brooke HP AU**

 **Rainy Date**

* * *

Alex woke up to the sound of rain and thunder. There was a storm outside. He shivered as his feet touched the cold floor. He slipped on some socks and he left his bed and walked to the common room.

He always loved watching the rainfall. It always made him relax.

That was the only downside to the Slytherin common room, no windows to see the rain.

There was only a cave for him to see under the Great Lake. Not that he didn't like watching the merpeople and the giant squid but he missed seeing the moon and the stars.

He decided to leave to see if he could make a place to curl up and listen to the rain. He grabbed his favorite book and a warm blanket and snuck out of the dorms and up.

He kept close to the shadows and finally found a window to sit in a dark and lonely room. The room was simple soft carpet and a huge window with pillows.

It was just what he was looking for.

He dove into his book.

He was so into the book that he didn't hear footsteps of someone who was also seeking a window to sit in. He didn't feel the room shift to let the person in and he didn't hear them make their way to him.

* * *

"Alex?"

He felt someone touch his shoulder and in flash, he had his wand pointed at them.

There was a small yelp and he found himself looking at Brooke.

"Brooke."

He lowered his wand, his face apologetic.

"I'm so sorry. I thought..."

She laughed lightly.

"It's fine. It's no wonder you are the best in Defense. Always on edge."

She teased him and he smiled widely.

She gestured to him sitting and all snuggled in the window seat.

"Anyway, you kinda took my spot so I'll see you later."

Alex immediately felt bad. He knew how hard it was to find a good reading nook.

"We can share."

There was a pause and he felt his cheeks heat up as he realized how small the window was. It would have fit two Brooke but he was tall and bigger than Brooke, so there was no much room.

"I mean…"

"I would like that."

He lifted the blanket and she settled in on the other side. She was small so she didn't take up a lot of room but he could feel her foot pressed against his hip and with two blankets, it was suddenly so much hotter.

She pulled out a book to read and he was surprised to recognize it as one of his sister's favorite muggle writers.

"Hayley loves them."

"Your sister had good taste."

Brooke settled back into her book and Alex tried to get back into his book but he was too aware of Brooke.

So, he put his book down and stared out the window.

He couldn't help but smile as some lightning flash. He loved storms.

Brooke gave a little shiver and pulled the blankets tighter.

She looked adorable wrapped in her blanket. He noticed that it had the Hogwarts crest and the animals of the houses.

"That's so pretty."

"Thank you, I made it."

"You made it?"

He couldn't help but finger a small lion on the blanket. It gave a soft purr.

"My grandmother taught me how to knit. The muggle way and the magic way."

"It's beautiful."

She blushed and Alex took the time to look at Brooke. Her blonde hair was pined up with a few strands out of place. She wearing an oversize sweater and he could feel her fuzzy socks because she kept absentmindedly wiggling her toes against his hip, where his shirt and pajama pants met.

She nodded and lifted her book again, eyes scanning the pages.

He picked up his book again determine to finish it and so he did.

The two Slytherins spent the rest of the night and early morning reading and talking, wrapped up in blankets listening to the storm.

* * *

They woke up together next morning and had to hurry to the dorms to get ready for class. He had Brooke go first so no one would bother her about spending time with him. The last thing he needed was Daniel to get mad at his girlfriend for spending time with him.

When he showed up to class late, Brooke was already there and Daniel already had an arm around her.

His sister gave him a look. She took in his rumpled appearance and the faint circle under his eyes.

"How was last night's storm?"

"Best one yet." The storm had been beautiful but not as beautiful as the girl he had shared the night with.

He looked at his sister who was looking outside and he chuckled.

Hayley was smiling dreamily, her thoughts drifting toward a certain Quidditch captain.

"It was." She said in agreement.

His eyes landed on where Brooke was sitting and he caught her eye. He felt his smile grow as she smiled at him.

"It was."

* * *

 **Hey Wallflowers!**

 **Things will be getting busy soon so I don't know how often I will be updating. I have one more already typed up, but after that expect random updates and long periods of waiting.**

 **Hope you guys like this!**

 **Let me know**

 **Love you!**

 **-Queen**


	3. Amortentia- February

**\Disclaimer: I don't own The Greenhouse Academy or Harry Potter**

 **Title: Amortentia**

* * *

Professor Amora was excited. Today she was teaching the students her favorite potion.

What could she say? She was a romantic at heart. Plus Valentine's Day was this weekend, it was the perfect time for the Amortentia potion.

Plus the Amortentia potion was how she and her husband finally got their act together. If they had not been making it in class, they never would have realized they had feelings for each other.

She sighed dreamily thinking about her Quidditch playing husband.

Then she shook her head.

Students were filing into the room.

* * *

She smiled as Jackie sat down at the same table as Alex. She was glad to see the younger girl was getting along with her older classmates. Jackie was brilliant at potions and despite it being her O.W.L year, she had already completed them with an O. She would be taking her potions N.E.W.T.S. next year as a sixth year. She was glad to see the troubled girl succeeding beyond everyone imaginations and dreams for her.

Alex smiled at Jackie and the blonde Gryffindor smiled back.

All teachers hated having the Snakes and Lions in the same room because it meant trouble but Hayley and Alex were turning it all around.

Sure little things popped up now and then but the two siblings were very close and made the friends co-exist.

She frowned as Brooke slid into the seat next to Alex.

Her boyfriend or ex, (she really need to keep up with the gossip) was glaring at them.

He had been in a foul mood ever since he lost both his prefect badge and his captain position. Her eyes drifted towards Sophie, who was sitting with Parker, the newly promoted prefect.

Sophie didn't look too happy to be sitting at the same table as Daniel (Not that the professor could blame her, she had heard that Sophie had won by a landslide to be the new Quidditch captain) he kept glancing at Brooke. Brooke sends her a reassuring nod.

Professor Amora scanned the rest of the class and noticed that the seat next to Jackie was still empty.

She sighed and clapped her hands. They all stopped talking and sat up straight.

* * *

"Class, remove the cork from the vial in the middle of the table. Write down what you see what you smell, what you think it is. Quietly, do not share with your partner."

She watched Brooke lean over and practically climb onto the table, Alex grabbed onto her ankle quickly, to keep the tiny girl from toppling over. Jackie was studying the potion and then she as scribbling on something, eye puzzled.

She smiled as she watched it clicked on students faces what the potion in front of them was.

Brooke blushed and her eyes drifted towards the boy next to her who seemed puzzled. Their eyes met and Brooke and Amora gave a little squeak.

Amora bit back a giggle as Alex looked at Brooke curiously. His eyes were flicking from the potion to her and back.

Then Hayley came bursting into the room.

"I'm so sorry Professor. The headmaster needed to see me. Why does it smell like Loe's cologne in here?"

Everyone bursts into laughter, some mocking some sad, and Hayley froze.

Then Alex's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Alex?"

"Oh."

He gestured for his sister to sit and then whispered into her ear.

She groaned and buried her face in her hands.

"The potion in front of you is known as Amortentia. It is a dangerous love potion that is illegal to give in large quantities, it produces an obsession. I know for a fact that some stores use it in the perfumes and in their jokes. What you smell depends on the person. For example, I smell pine needles, book, broom polish, and my husband. Would anyone like to volunteer and tell the class what they smell, you don't have to say everything?"

No one raised their hand and Hayley was still very embarrassed.

Alex raised his hand.

"I smell rain, chocolate, newly dyed yarn, and coconuts."

Brooke blushed and Brooke tucked a curl behind her ear.

Parker raised a hand, "I smell the sent of brand new Keeper gloves, my grandma's soup, and Sophie's perfume." The Latina witch blushed and Amora cooed internally.

Her eyes landed don Jackie who was quiet.

"What do you smell Jackie?"

She sighed and tugged on a curl anxiously.

"I smell cinnamon, freshly turned soil, daisies, and popcorn."

She trailed off quietly, lost in thought.

A few other people raised their hands and said what they smelled.

"For this session, you will work together to make the Amortentia, then you will need to figure it out how to key the potion to someone. After you figure out how to key it to someone you will tell me in theory how it would work and how a person would act."

"Groups of four, or pairs of two?"

'Pairs of two."

She then got to grading papers checking on the class every now and then.

* * *

Alex watched Brooke bend over the book lips moving as she mouthed instructions to herself.

Her long blonde hair had been pinned up but a few strands were curling around her face.

She had taken her cloak off and the white blouse hugged her figure nicely.

Her shirt was a bit open and the tie she wore was loose.

He could see her collar bones and he couldn't help but remember the way she looked in his shirt a few weeks before.

The necklace that Daniel had given her was gone, a sign that the relationship was over.

He had seen the nasty side of Daniel that week that they had silencing charms around their beds.

Alex slept with one eye open because Daniel didn't like how close he and Brooke had gotten.

He watched her as he stirred the pot, counting in his head how many stirs for each side.

She suddenly looked up at him and he smiled at her. She looked adorable.

"You look cute."

She blushed, and Alex looked at the potion, he knew that saying what he smelled would be a risk.

While Daniel had his suspicions, only Brooke and Hayley would know who he meant.

Brooke had trouble meeting Alex's eyes.

The second he said he had said that he smell coconuts she was a goner.

She could deny it all she wanted for she had fallen for Alex hard.

And she knew that he had fallen for her too. She was one of the few girls in the school who use coconut scented shampoo. That was the only something Alex knew, Daniel having never paid attention to the smell of her hair, too busy trying to kiss her.

Alex leaned over and brushed her cheek.

She looked at him, words dying on he lips.

"You had dirt."

"We did just have herbology."

He nodded, eyes on the potion.

* * *

Hayley and Jackie were trying their best not to interrupt the two on the other side of the table.

They exchanged knowing glances.

It was obvious that Alex and Brooke had a crush on each other.

"How long do you think?"

Jackie didn't look up from where she was cutting.

"They know and are aware but I think that Alex is waiting, she did just end things. They are being cautious."

Hayley nodded.

She looked at her best friend, hair pulled back into a ponytail so nothing would contaminate the potion.

Her nails had been painted a shocking red with black tips. A big difference from the soft reddish pink she had on for the Yule Ball.

"So popcorn?"

"It's nothing."

"Jackie it means something. I mean he asked you."

"I was the second choice!" She snapped out, and everyone turned to look at them.

Professor Amora looked up at them, worriedly.

"Is everything alright ladies?"

Hayley and Jackie muttered apologizes and everyone got back to work, sneaking glances at the two Lions.

Alex shot Jackie a sympathetic look. He knew how upset Jackie had been.

"He only asked me because Emma wasn't supposed to be at the Yule ball but they she came back and he forgot all about me."

"Jackie."

"Don't. Hayley. It doesn't mean anything, he likes Emma okay."

"Jackie, I'm sorry."

"Just drop it."

Hayley did.

The girls worked in silence until suddenly Jackie spoke up.

"You know that no one is the room is going to blab about what you smelled. Well, no one except Daniel but if he says anything Alex and I will kick his ass."

Haley nodded, cheek red as she thought about what she admitted.

"But it's not a surprise. I mean everyone saw us go got the Yule Ball together. They saw us kiss."

"They also saw Aspen kiss him and that he didn't pull away. "

Hayley's face dropped as she thought about the pretty former Beauxbatons student.

"The Ravenclaws can't stand her. Max told me so."

That made Hayley smile.

"Leo's a dumb little boy for stringing you both along."

Hayley didn't say anything.

Because all she could think about was the first time Leo had kissed her and how he had said it was a mistake and that it was complicated.

Was Aspen the complication he was talking about?

* * *

Brooke leaned over the finished potion.

She smelled rain, peppermint, roses, and Alex's favorite sweater.

Her eyes landed on him.

She knew her feelings for Alex were strong and while Sophie warned her to be careful since Daniel was on a warpath, she wanted to be with Alex. Being around him was like a breath of fresh air. She knew a lot of people blamed Alex for the breakup but in reality, she and Daniel had been having a lot of problems. She was just scared to break up with the older boy.

But Alex, he didn't scare her. He didn't treat her like a possession. To be fair, when she first started dating Daniel, he treated her like a queen but as time passed, his popularity rose and as did his ego.

"Hey, Alex. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Isn't it a Hogsmeade weekend?"

She nodded and she saw Hayley and Jackie looking at her. They winked at her.

"It is. Do you have plans?"

"I'll probably walk with Parker or maybe my sister?"

Brooke giggled.

"Parker is going to be busy and I think your sister isn't going to Hogsmeade."

Hayek wrinkled her nose.

"Jackie and I are having a girls night."

"Want to join us, Brooke?"

Brooke looked at Alex, "If I don't have plans maybe I will."

It was an opening.

He opened his mouth, but Professor Amora climbed on top of the desk clapping her hands.

* * *

"Okay class, don't forget to give me your parchment next week. Extra credit will be given to those who turn it in tonight. Have a good weekend but not too much fun! Happy Valentine's day kids!"

The class began to clean up and gather their books.

Brooke grabbed her stuff, she had missed her chance.

Alex suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Brooke."

She looked at him frozen, the hand reaching for her pin to undo her hair hovered in midair

"I was wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

Brooke bit her lip, thinking. She could see Alex seems nervous.

Did he honestly think she would say no?

Alex froze his heart thumping hard and then Brooke nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"I would love to."

She kissed his cheek and then she was off with Sophie.

He walked out of the classroom to find his sister and Jackie waiting for him.

"So?"

He smiled shaking his head as they followed him pestering him.

"I have a date."

There was a lot more squealing then he froze,

"What's wrong baby brother?"

"Merlin. I have a date."

* * *

 **Hey Wallflowers!**

 **I hope you guys like this one! Let me know what you think!**

 **Love you!**

 **-Queen**

 **P.S. I probably won't be updating in a while. School starts soon and my focus will be on getting my degree!**


	4. Flying-April

**Prompt: Flying**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Greenhouse Academy**

* * *

Max watched in envy as Jackie and Leo laughed, heads close together, broomsticks in their hands.

With Leo as the Captian and Keeper and with Jackie as a Beater and his second in command, they had a lot to talk about. It wasn't unusual to see the two of them together, heads bent over a piece of parchment discussing strategies.

Max knew that there was nothing romantic going on between the two of them but still he was jealous. They had their own secret language to talk to each other in and he felt left out.

How did Jackie, a Muggle-born, take to flying as it was something she was born to do, while he a Pureblood couldn't even get his broom to lift off the ground?

The answer was terror.

He was terrified of flying.

How could he not be?

After all, when he was four, he had seen his cousin fall off her broom. He can still see all the blood and the way her eyes had been wide, her face pale. She had been rushed to St. Mungles and eventually died.

He had been unable to get on a broom since then, which was unfortunate since he came from a family of fliers.

Every time he saw Jackie flying on her broom it terrified him to the core.

All he could see was her spiraling downwards like his cousin.

He could not lose her.

She was his best friend.

She was more than that.

She was his Jackie.

He watched Jackie flip her ponytail over her shoulder, laughing with Leo. Then another boy on the team, Kyle leaned over her tugging on her ponytail. She laughed and climbed on her broom chasing after him. They zoomed into the sky and he watched her until she was nothing more than a red speck.

She was beautiful, and entirely out of his league.

He went back inside letting her fly with the Leos and Kyles of the school.

* * *

Jackie laughed as Kyle tugged on her ponytail and shoot up after him on her broom.

She chases after him a few times, until Leo blew his whistle, calling the end of practice. She could stay and fly some more but she's hungry and wants to see Max.

Kyle drifted to a slow pace next to her. Kyle is cute, with messy blonde hair and green eyes. He's kind but loves to tease her. She could tell by his smirk that he has something to say.

"Saw your boyfriend watching you in the stands."

"Not my boyfriend."

Kyle snorted, rolling his eyes.

"What are you waiting for? He and Emma broke up a while back. She doesn't even go to school here anymore."

Jackie sighed, her hand pulling her hair tie off, letting her blonde her fall lose.

"He doesn't like me."

"The boy worships the ground you walk on. He got detention to spend time with you. He listens to everything you have to say and looks at you like you are the only girl in the room."

Jackie rolled her eyes again, the dreaded Yule Ball fiasco running through her head.

"The boy is a Pureblood wizard who doesn't know anything about Disney but still somehow managed to find the one movie you haven't seen and managed to find a way for you to watch it."

"Kyle." She doesn't need a reminder of everything he has done. She knows all about it. They are all reasons why she fell for him.

He raises his hands in surrender.

"Fine. But think about it Jackie, you deserve happiness."

He flies off to and stops in front of his boyfriend, giving him a quick kiss. Jackie pauses, watching the rest of the team head to the showers. Her eyes scan the stands, Max is gone but the stands are full of Gryffindors and significant others.

Jackie comes down after a while later. She changes quietly in the locker room her mind busy.

* * *

She finds Max in the library because where else would the Ravenclaw be?

He's curled up in front of his favorite window, nose buried in a book, a blanket on his lap. He doesn't look up when she approaches him and she curls up across from him, her feet in his lap, the blanket covering their legs. She pulls out muggle novel and they spend the day reading.

She would never admit it, but this is one of her favorite things to do.

When it gets late and the library is about to close, he walks her back to the Gryfinndor, never mind that its far from Ravenclaw.

As they walk, they walk past Alex and Hayley, both with brooms on their back. It's late and they shouldn't be flying but Jackie knows that the siblings miss each other. Flying is one of the ways they can spend time together and relieve stress.

Max tells them to be careful and Hayley laughs but Alex looks at him in the eyes and nods. Alex seems to have great respect for Max.

Jackie eyes the exchange but then she noticed the way Max eyes the broom.

With distrust and a little bit of fear.

She thinks about the fact she had never seen him ride a broom or how he is never at quidditch game, despite attending her practice on occasion, when she begs him to come watch her.

It hits her as they arrive at the portrait to the dorms.

Max is terrified of flying.

But he shows up to practice when she asked him.

She thinks about what Kyle said to her.

She's lost in thought that she doesn't realize that they are in front of her portrait and that she needs to say the password.

She turns to Max and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and murmurs the password, climbing in.

Max touches the spot on his cheek gently. He makes the walk back to the Ravenclaw Tower in a daze.

* * *

There he finds his younger and older sister on his bed waiting for him. His roommates eyeing them from their beds, where they are pretending to read books. He taps his wand so no one can hear their conversation.

Their parents have sent them a letter.

It's a reminder that there will be a ball come spring and that they have been given permission to leave Hogwarts for a fitting. They need to provide a list of friends they want to invite and they must find dates to bring. This particular request is more for his oldest sister, as she will be graduating soon.

His oldest sister Rosanna grumbles but his little sister Paige asks shyly if she can ask a girl to be her date. Roseanna and Max exchange looks over each other's heads and reassures her that their parents wouldn't mind.

* * *

He doesn't see much of Jackie outside of class except for late night evenings after Quidditch practice is over. The game with Hufflepuff is drawing near and Hufflepuff may be fair and loyal and downright kind, but their Quidditch team is brutal. Lead by big and strong Porter, who despite his appearance is a sweetheart, the Hufflepuffs hold their ground. They play fair but quick. Their strategy seems to play hard and fast while Gryffindors takes risks, Hufflepuff takes action.

Leo has them training hard and Jackie is exhausted. So when he tells them that he is giving them a break the day before the game, she sends max an owl. She knows she could easily have told him in person but she is too tired to hold a conversation.

The next day, they are sprawled out on a blanket basking in the sun. He has his nose buried in a book and she is bobbing her head to her music.

Jackie turns to him a short while later and he looks at her.

"Will you come to my game tomorrow?" He has never been to a game but she wants him to support her.

Max freezes. He tries to avoid the actual games, but he doesn't want to disappoint Jackie or embarrass her. She's his best friend, gorgeous and brave and he's just Max.

"Please, Maximilian."

His eyes soften and he sighs.

"As you wish."

Their eyes lock and she smiles back.

Their moment is interrupted by Roseanna yelling at Porter who looks smug.

Max rolls his eyes and Jackie laughs.

"Honestly, sometimes I just want to look them in a closet together."

"She's your sister!"

"She and Porter have been like this for years. Honestly, I don't know who they are trying to fool."

The arguing couple moves closer to him and Max grins as Roseanna's next words reach him, by now everyone is watching and listening.

"Tell you what Porter, you win, I'll let you be my date to the summer ball. and if you lose, you gotta take a dive with the squid."

The dare isn't embarrassing but Max smiles. It's her way of taking control of the situation. He knows his parents have been pushing for the two of them to date and marry and his sister was against the idea of such a marriage but she ended up falling for Porter anyway, slowly. Porter, on the other hand, fell hard and fast for his sister.

Porter grins and holds a hand out. They shake on it and then he kisses her palm.

Porter walks away and he sees his sister smile.

* * *

Tensions are high on game day. It's one of the last games of the year and there is a lot riding on it. Porter has his bet with Roseanna and if Gryffindor wins then all they have to do is beat out Ravenclaw and they win the house cup. Slytherin has their lead so they are riding on a Hufflepuff win.

Max makes his way to the stands. He feels sick.

He hates flying and the idea of Jackie on a broom makes him worried.

He looks for Hayley and spots her under a sign cheering Jackie on.

He wanders towards her but he ends up bumping into Emma.

"Emma?"

"Max?"

She throws her arms around him and he hugs her back.

He hasn't seen her since the Yule Ball when she broke his heart, kissing him and leaving Hogwarts without a word.

"I thought that I would never see you at one of these!"

He blushed.

"Jackie asked me to come."

Emma frowns briefly but grabs his hand.

"Let's go find a seat."

Hayley is surprised to see her and Brooke and Alex are quiet but cordial. Emma sits next to him and squeezes his hand as the game begins.

* * *

Jackie spots Max within seconds and she smiles hugely and she is about to wave when she sees Emma next to him, the two of them talking, and her heart plummets to the ground.

Kyle sees her smile disappear and calls out to her.

"Jackie?"

She shakes her head and rolls her shoulders. She doesn't have time for this, she has a game to win.

"It's game time."

She kicks off as they call her name. She laughs when she sees Hayley waving a banner with her name on it. Next to her, is Alex and Brooke, both of them cuddling together. They are both rocking their green attire with pride but Alex waves to her when she sees him.

She sees Max's sister and watches Porter blow her a kiss. She blows him one back and Jackie can't help but smile. Roseanna is wearing a Hufflepuff scarf over her Ravenclaw sweater.

She scans the area where her friends are and finds Emma and Max laughing. She feels hurt and angry, the same emotions she felt during the Yule Ball when Max ditched her.

She's dangerous with a bat but that day, during that game she was deadly, every hit meeting its target.

But between her anger and Leo being irritated about Hayley and Daniel and Aspen, they end up losing. It's a long game, both giving it their best shot but Porter catches the snitch.

Everyone is cheering and he zooms over to the stands to pull Roseanna onto his broom for a victory lap.

Jackie hits the ground and the rest of the team follows suit. They hit the showers and Jackie stands there letting the water sink in. By the times she comes out the stands are empty and she decided to sit in the middle of the field her broom resting on her lap.

* * *

After the game, he watches Jackie fly off. Everyone starts to head back to the castle, the Hufflepuff to get ready for the party. His sister and the majority of the Ravenclaw castle are heading over there and the Slytherins would never turn down a good party and a few Gryffindors would probably head over too. He can't imagine Hayley letting Alex head to a party without her.

However, he and Emma go for a walk. He knows from past experience that Jackie likes to take long showers after quidditch games.

Besides he and Emma have to talk. The conversation he has with Emma is hard. She had been his first crush, his first kiss, but she no longer made his heart pound. He told her so and while it broke her heat, she did understand. She had seen the chemistry between the two.

Before she had left she kissed his cheek and told him to write before she left with her mother, who had come to pick up her transcript. They had plans to start over, move to France. Emma was super excited about attending the school over there.

* * *

As he watched her leave, Roseanna wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

He had no idea where she came from or how she found him or how long she had been there.

"You okay kiddo?"

He nodded and bumped his hip into hers.

"So you and Porter?"

She blushed but smiled, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, figure I should finally give him a chance. It's not his fault that father pushed him onto me."

"Aren't you scared of giving him a chance? What if it goes wrong?"

She squeezed his shoulders as her eyes met Porter's who was waiting for her.

"Terrified, but I think we might have something good. Maybe it works out maybe it doesn't. I won't know unless I give it a chance. I can't keep hiding behind my books. I like him and there has always been something there and if I lose him, I lose one of my oldest friends but it would be worth it. Love is always worth it, no matter how bad it ends. And as for dad, I have to eventually take over the family business and I want to do that with someone I love, not with some rich boy. I may not like the idea but he did choose a good man. All he ever wants is for to be happy. So go be happy, Maxie."

She walks away from him and he watches his sister smile as Porter fixes the yellow scarf around her neck. The two head back, hand in hand.

He thinks about what she said and he knows what he has to do.

he heads back to the field.

He sits in the stands facing the locker rooms so he will see her when she leaves.

* * *

She's the last one to leave and instead of heading back in, she sits on the ground. Max takes a deep breath and walks over to join her.

They sit side by side. Finally, she breaks the silence.

"Hey, Maximilian."

"You played amazing today. I think Porter is going to have sore arms and I think Fiona is spending the night in the hospital wing."

Jackie grimaced as she thought about the small Chaser she knocked off her broom. She feels guilty about that and makes a mental note to visit her with some flowers.

I saw you and Emma."

"Emma and me?"

"I'm so happy that you two got together. Congrats."

She stands up to leave and walks away quickly but he hurries after her and spins her around, pulling her in close.

Jackie freezes, she is so close to him.

Her heart began to pound.

"Emma and I aren't together. I told her I wasn't interested."

Jackie steps back, shaking her head. "You silly, stupid boy. she likes you. why would you..."

"Because of you."

He grabs her hand and pulls her back to him, and his other hand strokes her cheek.

"Because I like you, Jacqueline Sanders."

She looks at him and then her broom slips from her hand as he kisses her. One hand in her hair another on her waist. her hands are in his hair as she stands on tiptoes to kiss him.

She feels like she is flying and it's the best feeling in the world.

As they kiss, Max thinks about his cousin who died from falling off the broom. He remembers all the times she had fallen off, and how she used to laugh and get back on the broom. She had described the feeling of flying as addicting. He thinks about all the times she used to pull him onto the broom when he was younger and how they would swoop around the yard.

He thinks about how happy she used to feel flying, his cousin once told him that she was going to marry someone who gave her the same feeling.

He pulls away gently and rests his forehead against hers.

"I like you too Maximilian."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think of this.**

 **-Queen**


	5. Storm- November

Hayley wakes up the second lighting flashes outside her window. When a seocnd strike flashes, she smiles.

She loves a good storm.

She shoves her feet into socks and makes her way out of the room, carefull nor to wake up her roommates.

She remembers sitting near the windows at her home back in Califorina with her mother. She would make Alex and her hot chcolate and they would curl up under blankets as the lightitng flashed across the sky. Soemtimes she would tell them stories, other times their father would drag out a guitar and would play softly as they laid there.

They would all fall asleep together as the storm raged on around them.

For Hayley, storms were a reminder of the love she had for her family and the love they had for her.

* * *

Alex woke up the the sound of thunder, which he wasn't aware was possible condiering the fact that they were under the lake but as soon as he heard it, he grinned.

He loved a good storm.

For him, storms reminded him of how beautiful dangerous things could be. He being in awe of it power and of th storm's beauty.

He slips out of bed and shrugs on a sweater and creeps out the room.

He wanted to find somewhere to watch the storm but he had no way of getting a hold of his sister.

* * *

Hayley slid out of bed and grabbed a blanket and her sketch pad went to the common room.

The fire was still going and she sat next to window a blanket wrapped around her shoulder as she yawns.

She wishes her brother was there with her but she had no way of reaching him.

She just hoped he had somewhere to watch the storm.

She began to sketch.

The first thing she started to sketch was her brother in a broom, the wide smile of his face.

Then She drew one of Jackie peeking over a book to look at Max who's focused on a chess game, a fond smile on her face.

Then she drew Brooke with her head throwback mid laughter. She drew her parents dancing in the kitchen. And another one of them throwing popcorn to each other as they watched a movie. Then she drew one of Daniel and Leo's hands gripped tightly as they shook hands before a game. Their veins prominent.

The blanket slipped off her shoulder as she kept going and she didn't realize that someone else was in the room with her until the blanket was placed on her shoulder.

She jumped a spell already on her lips and the Leo flew backward onto the couch.

"Leo?"

He rubbed his shoulder but he grins at her.

"Nice spellwork."

She blushes looking down.

He got off the couch and tugs the sketchbook out of her hands.

"What are you drawing?"

He began to thumb through them pausing at one of him about to catch a grape in his mouth.

"These are really good Hayley."

"Thanks."

"So what's got you out bed."

"The storms woke me up. Our parents used to get me an all out of bed design a storm and we would have a sleepover in the living room. Of course because of the stupid house rivalry we can't."

"The rivalry isn't stupid!"

She gives him a look that said yes it was.

"It is when you can't see your brother."

Leo falls quiet, not sure what to say as Hayley sighs and goes back to sketching.

Leo watches her and she draws. Her frown lines are gone and her eyes are softer, she seems smaller, gentler, softer, vulnerable.

* * *

Alex leaves the common room and decides to head up to the divination tower.

He finds the professor, Professor Sage brewing a cup of tea. He goes to move back but stumbles on a pillow. She turns and smiles when she sees him.

"Alex, Peppermint tea?"

He swallows, it's his favorite tea.

He takes a cup and she places the cup in front of him.

"Aren't you going to make yourself a mug?"

He can't help but ask as she gets ready to leave.

She turns and gives him a smile.

"No Lynx is waiting for me."

She walks off and Alex tries to think about who Lynx is. It takes him a while to remember that the Care of Creatures Professor is Lynx.

Then he blushes becaus he can't picture the loud and rough grumpy teacher with the soft and small ditzy divination professsor.

He grabs a blanket that has been folded and spreads it over his legs.

The tea warms him up and reminds him of his mother and it hurts.

He watches the storm thinking of his parents.

A soft gasp interrupts his thoughts and he turns around to see Brooke standing in a long nightgown, blonde hair in soft waves.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know anyone would be here."

Alex blushes.

Cleary Brooke came up here often and Professor Sage had been expecting her.

"No, it's my fault. I couldn't sleep. I'll go."

Brooke shook her head.

"No, it's fine."

"Do you want some tea? Professor Sage made some peppermint tea."

"My favorite."

"Really, I like peppermint and lemon."

She makes herself a cup and sits down next to him and he throws the blanket over, her legs.

She moves closer until their arms touch and they spend the storm like that.

Eventually, her head falls onto his shoulder and he smiles.

* * *

Aurora Sage makes her way back to her room and crawls into bed.

"Where did you go?"

She turns to her husband.

"Made some tea."

"Brooke?"

"and Alex."

He groans into her neck.

"Playing matchmaker again."

She kisses him softly.

"I have a very high success rate."

"You have an unfair advantage."


End file.
